Blue
by liquidstar
Summary: Monster, they called her. But is she really?


Author's Note: No, I am not getting back into writing FF8 fanfiction. This might disappoint some of you. xP I wrote this story four years back and never finished it, but I liked it enough to keep it, and now I figure I might as well let some other people read it too.

It spun about her, blue liquid cold as steel, like sand it weighed her down. Constricting movement, pushing from all sides and her head was pounding, it was pounding and she couldn't breathe or could she? Couldn't breathe, couldn't move, it held her fast and

_(blue)_

and beyond it was glass, or something clear and hard, not plastic but something else, something that confined her as surely as the endless screams that vibrated, that echoed through her very being and she wanted to cry, Hyne she wanted to

_(the tears never came)_

_(tears of liquid blue, tears of light)_

_(tears)_

_(of)_

_(pain)_

Blue, like azure, azure with the bright red hair and fragile limbs of white, a wavering smile and nervous laughter that sounded strange and empty, even to her own ears, studded with rubies of flame. Fires laughter.

_(it hurts)_

_(Mommy please stop it make them stop Mommy oh Hyne it hurts they're HURTING ME!)_

_(you promised)_

_(and I can't cry now)_

Was that who she was? But she couldn't remember, couldn't think couldn't feel couldn't move, it was holding her, stopping her… Blue, blue, azure, azure-

"Azurele, darling, perform for Daddy, will you?"

And slowly the liquid was drained, the blue was gone and there she laid on the ground, naked, bare, frightened, surrounded by that clear material, that glass. And he was watching her. His brown hair was thinning, his beady black eyes hidden behind spectacles, but that couldn't hide his leering stare, his sickly grin. "Daddy", he called himself, but he was no relation of hers. She was nothing but his pet, had there been a time before that?

A woman stood beside him, and through bleary eyes she studied her. Hair was long and golden, it hung in waves down her curved, muscular body, and her own gaze was cold and complacent, chillingly beautiful, her smile like a cat's awaiting her prey.

And the prey hung her head, hair of flame hanging over her face, aware that she was caught, she was alone, and they watched her through the glass as if she was a caged animal, a rare species of condescending wonder.

"I won't," she gasped, the words struggling to leave her mouth, and a choked sob gripped her throat as she trembled, wobbling to her feet.

"You will," he said with a friendly smile, pushing his glasses farther up on his long, rat-like nose. "You will, my pet. Show the nice lady what you can do."

Dully, she stared at them, wavering dizzily, and knowing she couldn't stop it anyway. She could feel her body changing, and she heard it coming like a jet, a horrible, eardrum bursting scream like something huge was zooming towards her at breakneck speed. She arched her back and howled, and blue was around her once again, blinding blue light that filled every part of her body, shimmering and dancing on her skin, burning through her, around her, ripping her. Tendrils of flaming hair grew longer, caressing her waist, and she felt the wings, large and leathery, the color of dried blood, tearing through her shoulders, hooked dangerously at the tips, slicing through the air. Her horns seemed like copper, and she could taste the tang in her mouth as they broke through her skull. A tail, red and sharply pointed, lashed out, waving back and forth dangerously like a snake about to strike. When she opened her eyes again, the sorrowful bluish green was gone, and pure pools of black glimmered angrily within their sockets.

"Isn't she amazing?" The doctor was grinning proudly, and she felt a tangible hatred pulse through her entire being. _He_ had done this, _he _had-

"With this new source of energy, created by liquefied energy crystals, we can transform human beings into guardian forces, monsters of power and destruction that can change at will. It's beautiful."

The woman nodded coolly, crossing her arms. "Quite impressive, Dr. Zephris. I'll see that you get that funding as soon as you prove what she can do."

_(nono too tired, too t- please, it hurts)_

They walked to the armored room far at the back of the laboratory, and her head shot up as she heard the earsplitting buzzing of the alarm. An iron door pulled slowly open, grinding menacingly, and something large and dark colored charged out. Instinctively, she spread her wings, and leaped into the air, hair swinging wildly as she stared down at the thing which was pawing and growling below her. Its eyes were wide and yellow, and tufts of red hair poked out from its muscular sides and four hooked feet. Huge yellow horns glinted in the dim blue light, and she shuddered, licking her lips. This demon-like bull creature was just as much a monster as she. Before she realized what she was doing, her clawed hand slashed out at empty air, and the beast screamed in agony as razor flames ripped into its body. Hissing triumphantly she soared higher into the air, and began to spin. Faster and faster she went, whirling around at a blinding speed, and the blue came again, enveloping her, burning her, destroying her yet at the same time feeding her ruined mind. With a final lash of her tail, the energy she had created crashed down below, and with a horrible sound like lightning hitting the ground, painful light filled the room. When she was able to see again, all that was left of the horrible creature was a single claw, bloodied and torn.

A cry of anguish pounded itself into her skull, and slowly she sank to the ground like the last leaf of autumn from a dying tree. Her wings folded like a crimson shell about her body, and she trembled violently as she heard the doors to the armored room open once again, and felt the footsteps across the steel floor, vibrating angrily.

"She is weak." A metal toe dug into her side and she crawled away, whimpering.

"The transformation still pains her, as it is not yet complete. A few more injections and she'll be unstoppable."

There was silence for a moment, and all that could be heard was the hum of the laboratory equipment, and the soft sobs of the weary, winged girl on the floor.

"Very well, Dr. Zephris," the woman said finally. "You'll get your funding. I'd like, however, to borrow this girl, this- what did you call her?"

"Azurele," Dr. Zephris replied quickly. "Azurele Trepe. She's the adopted sister of one Quistis Trepe, esteemed instructor at Balamb Garden. I doubt the girls have seen each other since Quistis left for Garden, which has been… oh, I'd say almost ten years."

"She has parents?"

"Arrested when the authorities disbanded that cult last year. The Trepes sold their daughter to me in exchange for bail money."

She could feel the woman smiling, though her face was still hidden by her leathery wings. "Good," she purred. "Very good indeed. I have a job for this Azurele."

The woman seized her arm, pulling her to her feet, and Azurele did not resist. Her grip was strong, and she recognized finally the uniform she was wearing. Galbadian military officer. "You'll come home with me, dear," the woman crooned sweetly. "We'll wash you up and make you nice and pretty, and then we'll enroll you in Balamb Garden with your dear sister, Quistis. You remember her, don't you?"

Azurele nodded dully, her mind still foggy. Quistis. She had been eight maybe, or nine when Quistis left for Garden. Tall and golden-haired, with kind blue eyes and glasses perched on her upturned nose. Quisty. Her heart leapt. They were letting her go?

"Of course, you'll be wearing this…" Something cold and sharp was fastened around her neck, and when she glanced down she could almost see it. A crystal, red as flame. "Dr. Odine created it to control the powers of a sorceress, but I believe it shall control you as well. Now come along. We have a bus to catch."

Pulling her towards the door roughly, the woman stopped only when Dr. Zephris called her to a halt. "Wait, General Verres."

Walking slowly, he knelt down to the shaking adolescent, and kissed her pale forehead tenderly, a sly smile on his face. "Be good for Daddy, Azurele. Do as you're told, and don't tell anyone anything. Do you know what they used to do to sorceresses?"

Oh yes, she knew. Who didn't? They were tortured, burned at the stake, killed in horrible ways. Power was feared, and even now if a sorceress was found, she would always mysteriously disappear only to be found dead a few days later, ripped apart. The authorities never investigated. A chill ran through her body.

"Yes," the doctor chuckled. "Yes, yes. You will end up just like them. You're a monster now, dear. You're dangerous, and no one can allow such a monstrosity as you to walk amongst them. So don't you tell…"

She shook her head furiously, eyes wide. She wouldn't tell, she couldn't. The secret may very well kill her, but wasn't she dead already? Jerked back towards the door, the crystal bound to her neck bit savagely into her pale skin, and blood trickled down between her breasts, but she felt no pain. Like a rag doll, she moved mindlessly towards her fate.

_(monster)_

_(monstermonstermonster-die, you should die you are)_

_(death)_

_(so cold)_

_(so blue…)_


End file.
